Abra-Ka-Pickle!/Gallery/3
The Fall Festival S5E5 Fall Festival.png|"Come on down to the Fall Festival, folks!" S5E5 Barker giving announcements.png|"Where you can ride rides, win prizes..." S5E5 Barker sees Crusher on the giant pumpkin.png|"...see Crusher on a giant pumpkin!" S5E5 Barker "Crusher on a giant pumpkin?".png|"Crusher on a giant pumpkin?" S5E5 Barker "Gotta go!".png|"GOTTA GO!" S5E5 Barker making a hasty retreat.png S5E5 Pumpkin rolls into the fall festival.png S5E5 Pumpkin flies off the inflatable slide.png S5E5 Pumpkin bounces in the bouncy house.png S5E5 Pumpkin lands on a rollercoaster.png S5E5 Starla driving over.png S5E5 Starla noticing the pumpkin on the rollercoaster.png|"Hoppin' hubcaps! That giant pumpkin rolled right onto a rollercoaster!" S5E5 Darington "We've gotta stop that thing".png|"Oh, man! We've gotta stop that thing and save Crusher! But how?!" S5E5 Pickle "This sounds like a job for...".png|"This sounds like a job for..." S5E5 Pickle says his name.png|"Pickle the Amazing!" S5E5 Pickle "And also Blaze and AJ".png|"And also Blaze and AJ." S5E5 Blaze "It's rollercoaster time!".png|"It's rollercoaster time!" Rollercoaster ride S5E5 Blaze and Pickle drive onto the rollercoaster tracks.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle drive along the tracks.png S5E5 Blaze jumping a track bump.png S5E5 Pickle jumping a track bump.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle drive down a drop.png S5E5 Pumpkin up ahead.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle see the pumpkin.png S5E5 Pumpkin bouncing out of control.png S5E5 Pumpkin breaking the track.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle see the track broken.png S5E5 We need to fix the track.png S5E5 AJ "Let's measure".png S5E5 Ruler lines up with the track gap.png S5E5 Gap measures four meters.png S5E5 We need a piece four meters long.png S5E5 Pickle "Leave that to me".png S5E5 Pickle using his wand once again.png S5E5 Magic blast flying up to the sky.png S5E5 Track pieces materialize out of the air.png S5E5 Track pieces in the sky.png S5E5 Which track piece is four meters.png S5E5 Purple track is correct.png S5E5 Blaze launching his hook.png S5E5 Purple track hooked.png S5E5 Track fixed.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle cross the fixed track.png S5E5 Pumpkin still rolling on the track.png S5E5 Pumpkin bounces again.png S5E5 Pumpkin breaks more track.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle see the track broke again.png S5E5 AJ "It's time to measure".png S5E5 Gap measures six meters.png S5E5 Pickle "I can help".png S5E5 Pickle about to make more track pieces.png S5E5 Another magic blast flies to the sky.png S5E5 More track pieces appear.png S5E5 Which piece measures six meters.png S5E5 The red track does.png S5E5 Blaze firing his hook again.png S5E5 Red track hooked.png S5E5 Track fixed again.png S5E5 Pickle "Now follow that pumpkin".png S5E5 Pumpkin still running amok.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle give more chase.png S5E5 Pumpkin breaks the track one last time.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle before the last track gap.png S5E5 Gap measures seven meters.png S5E5 Pickle "Here goes nothing".png S5E5 Pickle using one last track spell.png S5E5 One last magic blast floats to the skies.png S5E5 Last track pieces appear.png S5E5 Which piece is seven meters.png S5E5 The blue track is.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle descend.png S5E5 Blaze launches his hook one more time.png S5E5 Third gap fixed.png Saving Crusher S5E5 Pickle "Now I can finally".png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle hear Crusher screaming.png S5E5 Unfinished coaster track.png S5E5 End of the rollercoaster.png S5E5 Crusher frightened.png S5E5 Crusher can't watch.png|"I can't look!" S5E5 We have to go super fast.png S5E5 Blazing Speed ready.png S5E5 Pickle recieving Blazing Speed energy.png S5E5 Give me and Pickle Blazing Speed.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle say Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S5E5 Blazing Speed unleashed.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle zoom down the track.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle hug a corner.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle dip down and up.png S5E5 Pumpkin almost at the unfinished track.png S5E5 Crusher in near-peril.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle come up from behind.png S5E5 Blaze and Pickle see Crusher.png S5E5 Help me save Crusher.png S5E5 Pickle casts the spell to stop the pumpkin.png S5E5 Pickle fires a magic blast at the pumpkin.png S5E5 Pumpkin almost off the track.png S5E5 Pumpkin hit by magic blast.png S5E5 Pumpkin shrinks, Crusher left in mid-air.png S5E5 Crusher dizzy.png Epilogue S5E5 Blaze and Pickle approach Crusher.png|"Crusher!" "You're safe!" S5E5 Blaze "Boy, are we happy to see you".png|"Boy, are we happy to see you." S5E5 Pickle asks Crusher if he's okay.png|"Are you okay, big fella?" S5E5 Crusher apologizing to Pickle.png|"Yeah...I'm just sorry I used your magic wand without asking." S5E5 Pickle forgiving Crusher.png|"Aww, that's okay, Crusher." S5E5 Pickle "just remember to ask".png|"Next time, just remember to ask!" S5E5 Pickle "do something really fun".png|"Then we can say the magic word to do something really fun!" S5E5 Pickle "Like this!".png|"Like this!" S5E5 Blaze, AJ and Pickle all say "Abra-Ka-Pickle".png|"ABRA-KA-PICKLE!" S5E5 Magic blast under Blaze and crew.png S5E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle on flying carpets.png S5E5 Blaze, Crusher and Pickle fly around.png S5E5 Magic blast forms under Darington and Starla.png S5E5 Pickle and others on flying carpets.png S5E5 Pickle singing the reprise.png S5E5 Magic blast in the center of the screen.png S5E5 Monster Machines fly over two trucks.png S5E5 Pickle over the two trucks.png S5E5 Little girl hit with magic blast.png S5E5 Little girl gets a toy elephant.png S5E5 Other truck gets a soccer ball.png S5E5 Pickle shrinking the waffles.png S5E5 Trucks get normal sized waffles.png S5E5 Pickle flying upside down over the trucks.png S5E5 Pickle magic blasting Crusher and Darington.png S5E5 Pickle magic blasting Blaze and Starla.png S5E5 Monster Machines glowing in their theme colors.png S5E5 Blaze, Crusher, Darington and Starla flying away.png S5E5 Final shot of Pickle.png S5E5 Pickle fills the screen with green sparkles.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries